The Wardens
The Wardens are a superhero organization based in New York, that was formed out of the remnants of the Protectorate following Gold Morning. Modus operandi Some considered them a successor to the PRT.“I don’t have any superiors,” the therapist said. “The PRT is done. There are groups trying to cobble together a replacement, but it’s looking shaky at best. I’m here because I was invited, and because I want to help people. I’d like to help you. I think everyone would be much happier if we found you a path that isn’t following in his footsteps.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.1Let’s not ignore that the PRT is gone, we no longer have non-capes in charge of them, and they have more proportional power than ever. Let’s not ignore that they’re making a new PRT without any of the key rules that defined the last one. Less communication, no oversight. - Glow-worm P.1According to Moonsong, the Wardens are the 'PRT-Like' group from before. They're bringing 'lots of teams' under their general umbrella, but moonsong is skeptical if it's working. - Summary of Glow-worm by Wildbow Although a large and powerful group, they were not a government-sponsored national team in the same way the Protectorate was.We have no national cape team or licensed heroes. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 They did not have civilian oversight, and were arguably less transparent than the PRT. They would certify certain cape groups and lend support. Structure The Wardens included a number of teams under their banner, including some that were not originally a part of the Protectorate.11:46:14 Moonsong: A lot of teams are gathering under the Wardens. PRT-like. They’re walking a fine line between emulating PRT and being PRT. Lots of teams under the umbrella. I’m not sure it’s working. I don’t know if I want to get on board with that. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 These sub-teams were sometimes known as "cells", and had their own individual leaders.He was extended an offer to join the Wardens as a leader of one of the group’s cells, and he accepted. - Glow-worm P.9 The Wardens continue to employ group of Guild-supported exPRT-veterans – Dragon's Teeth.Teneral e.5 History Background Eden envisioned a possible future where the Wardens were the enemies of the Shepherds, who they believed had created powerful "superweapons". In reality, Eden herself was influencing them both to prevent peace. However, this future never came to pass and Eden was slain.It could see the reaction among the gathered heroes of the Wardens. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 Post-Gold Morning The Wardens were established and became one of the many groups that was trying to fill the gap that the Protectorate left with its collapse. Several ex-villains eventually joined.Article: No Witnesses Remain & Forum Thread The article identifies three villains who we know about in heroic groups – two with the Wardens and one with Shelter. They committed crimes, we have some limited information or scraps of wiki articles, but the witnesses of those past crimes are either dead or yet to establish themselves. We established standards for amnesty, but sometimes those standards can’t be met. The ex-villains find places on the team with nobody to naysay. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.3 Glow-worm Over two years after Gold Morning the Wardens had become an umbrella organization with numerous other hero teams working under their certification and supervision. When Weld returned, he was given a position as the leader of a Wardens team.To start with, today was the day Weld returned to Gimel after some time elsewhere. We’ve been told he was doing a combination of work in Earth Bet and spending some time touring other worlds in the company of the mass-murderer codenamed ‘Garotte’ and a pair of unnamed capes the two were friendly with. He was extended an offer to join the Wardens as a leader of one of the group’s cells, and he accepted. - Glow-worm P.8 Early Ward Two years after Gold Morning the Wardens were an umbrella organization that dealt with numerous distinct cape teams The Wardens were spread thin. Numerous comparisons to the PRT were drawn and the damage from Gold Morning was felt dearly.“The Wardens are cooperating with seven major cape teams and, last I checked, ten minor teams. We are not a monolithic entity. We are not an authority. We are not the bad guys, Julia.” ... “I can tell you this: all we want to do is help. We want to find the right capes for the major crises and we want to equip the teams out there with information and resources. “ ... “No, wait, hold on, Julia. You told me when you asked me to have a chat with you on camera that you wanted to have a conversation. Let me say this.” I looked at the little TV in the corner of the kitchen. “…that people are going to draw on what they know to fill the blanks, when they don’t have enough information. I understand that the closest parallel that many Americans draw to the Wardens is the PRT. Give us time to make our impression and show how we operate,” Chevalier said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Members * Chevalier * Legend * Valkyrie * Miss Militia * Vista * Weld Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Spoilers